


Story With A Spin

by MiMini



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMini/pseuds/MiMini
Summary: From chapter 4: "Next thing is, don't try to fly anywhere while wearing your armor. The commercial airport security takes their job seriously and when your beyblade launcher also looks like a medieval weapon, you're screwed. Well, it's partly my fault. What was I thinking, wanting to try a regular flight, like some commoner..."





	1. First Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, except for my OC.

 

“Man, they are late… that’s not like them at all!” a young man shouted, as he paced up and down the training facility.

That young man, who was in his late teens, had thick and unruly dark blue hair, which he unsuccessfully tried to tame in a low ponytail and with a reversed baseball cap.

“Tyson, shut the fuck up! Some of us actually try to train here!” yelled an angry redhead.

“Well, excuse me Johnny! I’m just worried about my partner! They’re usually not late like that!” Tyson barked back.

“Well, _our_ partners are here and we are preparing – I mean, _trying_ to prepare -  for the upcoming event! Heh, how does it feel being dropped by your teammates once again? Makes you see the errors of your ways, huh?” the Scotsman fired back.

“Hey, nobody dropped or abandoned me! They just decided to represent their old respective teams in this upcoming _friendly_ tournament! They told me in advance and Kai, Ray, Max and I are still buddies!”

“Yeah, just tell yourself that. They prob-“

“What is going on here? First, some unknown girl with horrible split ends ran into me, making both of us crash to the ground and now you two are screaming at each other like there’s no tomorrow!” Ming-Ming comes up to them, trailing right behind her was Crusher.

“Ming-Ming!” Fanboy#1 was already all over her with, his eyes literal hearts.

“Geez, Kenny, you really need to calm down… that’s really embarrassing. We already know her for a while now, so...” the reigning champ says, while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Well, you are the expert when it comes to embarrassing things, right Tyson?” Johnny chuckled.

“Johnny, you little-“ Tyson begins, but was quickly intercepted by Hilary.

“Tyson’s right, Kenny. Stop worshipping her like she’s some kind of goddess! She’s a normal human being like all of us are and a mediocre singer at best.”

“Oh? Mediocre? Is someone jealous of my natural beauty and talent?”

“What? Me and jealous?! As if someone would get jealous of you!”

“Well, your screeching says otherwise. Just be honest with yourself and accept it, Hilary.”

The two girls started bickering.

And the guys just stared at them.

“Uh… ok. Well, where were we?” Tyson turned to Johnny, after being sure the two females wouldn’t take this… verbal exchange to a physical level.

“Damn, I also lost track, but I’m sure it’s my win.”

“What?! In your dreams McGregor! I’ll never lose to you! Not in a beyblade battle nor in a verbal battle!”

“Still haven’t enough, huh? Well, come and get some more, Granger! That’s it, if you’re not too chickened out!”

And thus, those two hotblooded bladers started to scream at each other all over again.

The others, who were diligently training but have stopped because of four people raising their voices to an almost unbearable volume, just deadpanned.

Two individuals, who were watching from afar, just smiled lightly at the quarrels.

“Well, well, well, look at that, will you? It always warms my heart, seeing old enemies and rivals becoming friends.”

“Yes, Mr. Dickenson, I agree. After the whole BEGA fiasco, this is sure a nice change of scenery. Although, I must admit I wish they would find another way to express their… mutual respect.” Hiro chuckled slightly, as he watched Johnny having Tyson in a headlock and apparently trying to choke the latter to death.

“My, my, Hiro. Boys will always be boys. And the girls are getting along just fine! But I have to go now. There is still a lot of preparations to do before the grand event. I hope you will be part of it?”

“Yes, but not as a participant directly. I will be the new manager of the Bladebreakers.”

“The new manager, huh? Are you sure you won’t join the Bladebreakers as a blader? Sure, both Tyson and Daichi are outstanding bladers and amazing in their own ways, but _if_ just one of them is unable to attend a match, the other one will be quite in a pinch, don’t you think?”

“Yes, you are right sir. But don’t worry about that. Tyson already took action and contacted an old friend of ours. We have our third man.” Hiro smiled.

“Tyson did? That was indeed a very smart move, he’s slowly maturing. I’m really proud of him! He’s going to grow into a fine young man one day! I can’t wait to meet this lad. But I really have to go now. Make sure to introduce me to your friend next time!”

After the friendly old man left, Hiro slowly made his way to his little brother.

“-you kilt wearing-“

“-you high-pitched-“

“Guys, that’s enough” Hiro said in a steady, almost commanding tone.

Everyone stopped shouting and looked at the bluenette.

“But Johnny started it!” the cap wearer whined.

“I don’t care who started it, you will cease those fights immediately” the older Granger demanded. “Or our newcomer won’t come out.”

“What? But nobody of us were fighting! We were just having a… creative discussion… yeah…” Johnny said, while his twitchy eyes darted from side to side.

“Hmm? A Newcomer?” Hilary asked curiously.

Hiro simply nodded. “You can come out now, Alice.” Hiro said kindly, trying to lure that person out.

And it worked.

Slowly, a head poked out from behind the main pillar and gradually, the rest of the body emerged from behind the structure, her movement dull and sluggish.

“Oh! That’s damaged-hair girl!” Ming-Ming instantly recognizes.

Said girl looked at the singer passively and muttered in a soft voice: “Ah… I’m sorry again… for back then…”


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, except for my OC.

Said girl looked at the singer passively and muttered in a soft voice: “Ah… I’m sorry again… for back then…”

Ming-Ming gave her a quick look over, hands on her hips and a skeptical look on her face. “So… are you a beyblader or why are you here? To visit your boyfriend? You were somewhat in a hurry, running into me and all that.” the dark-skinned girl inquired, her way of asking a bit brutish but with no malice in her voice.

“B-boyfriend?” She stared at the singer surprised, her cheeks tinted red. “I-“

Tyson then stepped forward, casually putting an arm around her neck and pulling her slightly closer to him, making the girl look up at him. Everyone’s eyes were wide in shock – save for Hiro’s – trying to process if that intimate gesture means what they think it means.

“This is Alice, my childhood friend and the newest member of our team!” the teen exclaimed proudly. “And let me tell you this: Daichi, Alice and I will obviously win this tournament! So y’all can pack your bags and go straight back home!”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Tyson, considering we just arrived” an all too familiar voice echoed.

“Huh?” the blue-haired youth turned his head.

He spotted a white gravity-defying scarf, somehow fluttering in the non-existent wind inside the building… a blonde puppy, vigorously waving his hands at them as they walked and his gaze finally shifted to the person who spoke to him just moments ago – a black-haired teen in Chinese garb.

“No way!” he released his quiet friend in order to step towards the new arrivals. “Kai, Ray and Maxi! What are _you_ guys doing here?”

“We wanted to spent some quality time with you before the big tournament!” ‘Maxi’ stated.

“He speaks for himself” Kai cut in at once.

They stopped shortly before the triple world champion.

“So, you want to tell me that you didn’t missed me, Kai? Not even a tiny bit? Why are you here then?” Tyson began to tease.

“This is the BBA training center. I obviously came here to train. Now shut up.”

A satisfying grin spread across the navy blue-eyed boys face, seeing through his former captain’s lies with ease – why else would he still be standing there and not be training, as he just proclaimed?

“Man, I missed you guys, too” the current captain of the Bladebreakers laughed. “Oh, let me quickly introduce you to my childhood friend and new teammate.” He grabbed the blonde girl’s wrist and dragged her towards his former teammates. “This is Alice Vermi-“

“-Vermouth. Alice Vermouth. Pleased to make your acquaintances” the girl boldly took over the introduction and bowed her head slightly.

A gray eyebrow rose in suspicion and golden eyes narrowed slightly.

“Hi! I’m Max Tate! Nice to meet you!”

“My name is Raymond Kon, but you can call me Ray for short.”

“… the name’s Kai.”

“Hiwatari” Tyson added. “Look, we’re like a couple, finishing each other sentences!” He continued to tease, but Kai just glared at him.

And then soft giggling could be heard.

“Oh, damaged-hair girl has a girly side after all” Ming Ming butted in. “And since we’re already at the introduction: I am Ming Ming, world-class blader and super pop star.” she said, deciding she’s been ignored long enough. “And that big guy behind me is Crusher. He’s a big softie, even though he looks quite intimidating.”

“Johnny McGregor. My condolences that you had to know Tyson since childhood, it was surely not easy for you.”

“… you couldn’t bite that last remark back, could you?”

Alice seemed to be genuinely surprised by Johnny’s statement. “No, not at all. To be honest, my happiest memories happens to be my time with Tyson.”

Now it was Johnny’s turn to be surprised. “Whaaat? Are you sure? That blockhead?” He pointed at Tyson to emphasize his words.

“Yes. He always made me laugh. He was my best friend.”

“Wait, _was_? I am not your best friend anymore?” Tyson pouted, seeming to be honestly upset.

“Ah… no, I didn’t meant it like that. Of course, you’re still my best friend…”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Once again, he put his arm around her neck, being in a cheerful mood again. “Huh? Hilary, Kenny, you guys are so quiet. Is something wrong?”

The two of them were just utterly baffled, by the sheer… possessiveness Tyson showed over the girl.

“Uh… no it’s nothing. We are just confused. Tyson, we know you for like an half eternity, yet you never even _mentioned_ a best friend before” Kenny started.

 _“Or that it’s a girl”_ Hilary thought.

“Oh well, I guess it never came up. You know, with the world championships, relatives who stabs you in the back and rich, evil people trying to conquer the world with beyblades – instead of using their money” Tyson explained with a straight face.

“… you’ve got a point there. And with that cleared -“ he turned to the new girl, “- I am Kenny, the Chief.”

“The Chief?” she questioned, tilting her head somewhat.

“They call me the Chief because I’m an expert on beyblading.”

“And I’m Hilary Tachibana. I used to be the manager of the Bladebreakers.”

“… it’s nice to meet you.”

“So, for Tyson wanting you to be part of the team… you must be an excellent beyblader. I can just imagine how you two beybladed together since childhood” the brunette tells, trying to maintain the conversation.

“… ah… to be honest… I’ve never played beyblade in my whole life before” Alice stated absently.

Many pairs of different colored eyes stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

**_“What?!”_ **

They collectively shouted, gawking flabbergasted at the blonde girl, but she doesn’t even seem to register their stares. Then they directed their gaze towards Tyson.

When said teen noticed their eyes on him, he just scratched the back of his head, a flattered expression on his face. “Guys, I know I look good, but you don’t have to stare at me like that!”


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, except for my OC.

When said teen noticed their eyes on him, he just scratched the back of his head, a flattered expression on his face. “Guys, I know I look good, but you don’t have to stare at me like that!”

Everyone just deadpanned, utterly confused. Good thing that Alice decided to open her mouth.

“… I also tried to tell Tyson that it was a bad idea“ a deep sigh came from her “but he wouldn’t listen and now I’m here…”

“Hey, it’s a great idea! You get to learn how to beyblade **and** we get to hang out again! Like, it has been _years_ since we last did something together” Tyson explained. “Besides that, it’s not like I have to defend my title or anything.”

“He’s right, Alice” Hiro interjected. “You don’t need to worry about it. It’s a friendly tournament after all and the perfect opportunity to introduce you to the sport. There are no negative consequences if you lose.”

“ ** _If_** you lose, that’s it. The world champion is your mentor after all, you just cannot lose! You’ll see, just leave it to me! Think of me as Yoda, only instead of being little and green, I wear a cap and I’m handsome” the younger Granger exclaimed proudly.

“… Tyson…” After thinking about it for a moment, Alice began to smile gently. “Well... I can try it… I guess. But don’t expect too much of me.”

“Sweet! With Kenny’s analyzes, Hilary’s training plans and my guidance, you will be a top-class blader in no time!”

“I hope you can back that up, because the tournament starts in two weeks!” Kenny panicked. “And we still have to teach her… well, **_everything_**! Does she even owns a beyblade?”

“Of course not, why would she?” Tyson answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone just stared at him _again_ , at lost for words.

“AHH! Tyson! Why didn’t you tell us – or at least _me_ – in advance?” the Chief shrieked. “I could have prepared a beyblade _beforehand_! I will go straight back home and work on a new blade for Alice!” And with that, he began to ran.

“Thanks Chief! You’re the best!” the teen shouted after his little friend.

“Ehm… Tyson, why did I need to come here when I don’t even have a beyblade?” the blonde girl asked puzzled.

“So that I can show you the basics of beyblading!” the world champion replied and immediately dragged her off to a basic bowl.

The others stood there frozen, still at lost for words.

The first one to find his voice again was Ray. “Tyson never fails to surprise, huh?” je said, an amused smile on his lips as he watched the unusual pair get farther away from them.

“Yeah, that’s Tyson for you!” Max added, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, I think he’s either way _really_ daring or dumber than I expected” the fierce Scotsman butted in.

“That’s still my little brother you are talking about, Johnny.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“But Hiro, you really think they can win this tournament?” the former manager asked her successor. “I mean two weeks are a really short amount of time to learn beyblading… and as if this was not enough, other top beyblading teams from all over the world will participate.”

“Don’t worry Hilary. The decision to make her join the team wasn’t so irrational from Tyson as everyone here may think.”

“Yeah? Why so?” Hilary inquired, his secretive tone piquing her interest.

“Alice has a surprisingly steep learning curve. As far as I know, she excels in over ten activities. She may not be a prodigy like Brooklyn, but she has the ability to learn that would lead to outstanding results” Hiro explained proudly.

“Wow, that sounds really incredible. And Tyson knew that? I guess we underestimated him.”

He chuckled. “Maybe yes. But I guess he just genuinely wanted to see her again. It-“ he let his gaze wander towards Tyson and Alice, just in time to see his little brother launch his beyblade. “– has been truly a long time. I have to admit, I’m also really glad to see her again. You know, the three of us used to be inseparable.”

“Used to? What happened?”

A sad expression appeared on Hiro’s face. _“You **have** to tell someone! This has to stop or else _ – _”_ he immediately cut off the memories. “You know, life is unpredictable” he scowled, ending every possible conversation.

“Oh…” sensing the changing mood, Hilary tried to lead the conversation into another direction. Fortunately, someone else did that for her.

“Who is that blonde angel over there, standing beside Tyson?” Enrique asked them, as he and Oliver made their way over to the little group, finished with their little training session.

“Her name is Alice” Hiro informed the Italian.

“What a lovely name for such a lovely girl! Do you happen to know her favorite shopping city? Maybe the two of us can make a short trip in my private jet there and after a nice shopping spree, we can have a romantic candle light dinner together.”

“No, no, no! Alice has to learn how to beyblade within two weeks! There’s no time for romance in her schedule!” Hilary promptly intervened.

Startled by the brunette, Enrique just stared at her. “Oh, could it be that… you are jealous? No need to fret, Hilary. You’re pretty cute too! Well, if Alice isn’t available, let me take _you_ out for dinner! What do you say?”

“Erm, no thanks, Casanova. I need to construct a training plan for her. But I bet Tyson would _love_ to accompany you for dinner” she sassily countered.

“Whaaat?” Crestfallen, he let his head drop. “But I don’t want to have a romantic candle light dinner with Tyson!”

“Good decision” Oliver commented. “I once saw him eating an unpeeled orange – I swear, the image still haunts my dreams.” The gourmet visibly shivered at that particular memory.

“Not that I’m homophobic or such! Far from that, he’s just… not my type! I want my partner to be pretty and talented, smart and sophisticated, someone enjoyable to be around!” Enrique clarified.

“… you know, the description also applies to Oliver…” his brutally honest teammate, Johnny, noted. “Do you have to tell us something, _Enrique_?” the redhead practically purred, a smug grin on his face.


	4. First Lessons

Teaching Alice how to beyblade was… interesting, to say the least. Not just because she refused to shout: “Let it rip!” Every time she launched her beyblade, like Tyson instructed and insisted on or the constant bickering between Tyson and Hilary, which roughly takes up half the time meant to train the blonde – ironically, the quarrels are usually about the best way to train her – and the other half trying to find said blonde, because apparently, she does not take loud noises too well and flees whenever voices are raised.

But the most noteworthy thing was, that other experienced beybladers dropped by once in a while to share their knowledge with the timid beginner.

Some of their advices very helpful and well thought out, like:

_“Never beyblade outside a BeyStadium! Everything outside is dangerous terrain, especially for a beginner like you! Old, abandoned buildings could collapse while you are in them; or in forests, a tree could fall on you and on cliffs or other high places, **you** could fall of” Max explained earnestly, even lifting up his index finger while explaining. “And most importantly, **don’t** beyblade on ice! Ice breaks and while Kai may be immune to hypothermia, you most likely aren’t. Those Russians are really hardcore.”_

Some other advices were… less helpful, but meant well nonetheless:

_“First thing is, wear battle armor – if you happen to have one – while blading.”_

_“What?” Alice asked, her confused face turned to Johnny. “Is beyblading that dangerous?”_

_“No, but it will get you the girls – or in your case – the boys. Or girls? Whatever floats your boat man, I’m pretty open-minded when it comes to those things.” He slightly turned his head to his companion. “Right, Enrique?”_

_“I told you, I’m not-“_

And others were just… plain confusing and had nothing directly to do with the actual sport:

_“Next thing is, don’t try to fly anywhere while wearing your armor. The commercial airport security takes their job serious and when your beyblade launcher also looks like a medieval weapon, you’re screwed. Well, it’s partly my fault. What was I thinking, wanting to try a regular flight, like some commoner...”_

_“Johnny!? What the actual fuck???” a male voice shouted._

All in all, it was a very eventful week for Alice. And a bit overwhelming, when the Chief told her about Attack, Defense, Speed, Rotation Speed and other technical stuff of beyblades. He also explained, that she would start training with a regular, balanced beyblade without Magnacore or Engine Gear and once she’s familiar with it, she would be given an advanced and customized beyblade.

After one week of - more or less - intensive training, she finally received a new beyblade. It was white, with streaks of red and gold on top. To her big surprise, it wasn’t Kenny who gave her the new spinning top, but Hiro. He said that the BBA provides and sponsors everything their beybladers needed and that he himself requested a special defense-styled beyblade for her.

Alice didn’t know what to make of all of this. She just returned to Japan ten days ago and instead of furnishing and decorating her new apartment, she trains for a beyblade tournament – a sport which she never even played before - that begins in one week.

“Alice!”

She turned her head to see the world champion running towards her, a big grin plastered on his face.

“What are you doing? Why are you taking so long? The guys and I want to show you something!”

“Oh, I was just… rethinking some life choices. What it is you want to show me?”

“You’ll see! But believe me, it will blow your mind!”

And once again, she was gripped by her tiny wrist and dragged off. When they reached the basic bowl, Ray and Kai stood on opposite sides, their starter raised and ready. Their eyes were on Tyson and her, before the capped teen gave them a nod.

They both looked back at each other with a smile, before shouting:

**“LET IT RIP!”**

Both beyblades landed with sparks into the dish and immediately started circling each other.

Tyson leaned over to his childhood friend and whispered: “See, even cool and stoic Kai shouts ‘Let it rip.’”

“He can pull it off. I just look weird and awkward when I yell something like that” she whispered back.

“You just need to be confident while doing that! Trust me, it is not just for show. Shouting before launching your beyblade will not only boost your spirit, it will also reveal your determination to win and unnerve your opponents. A bit… maybe.”

“I don’t know if it will work for me… you know how I actually don’t care for winning.”

Meanwhile, Hiro was leaning on the opposite wall, eyeing them closely. In that one week, Alice didn’t nearly get the amount of training he planned for her. Considering the distractions, she still didn’t do as well as he thought and hoped she would. It was true, in the past she was capable to master any hobbies or instruments she wanted to. The difference this time was, beyblading wasn’t exactly her **choice**. He knows her well and the thing was, she hardly cares for anything that’s not of interest to her and thus, barely does the minimum and it shows in the results. The Granger chuckled. In this regard are Tyson and Alice very much alike.

Well, this time she did more than the minimum, but it was still too little. He hoped that with this _performance_ , her interest for beyblading is piqued. It will also show with certainty _if_ she has what it takes to be a top tier beyblader.

The beybattle between Kai and Ray was reaching its climax, calling out their bit beasts. Even so, Hiro’s attention was on Alice. “Now it’s time, Alice. Show me, do you have what it takes?”

She didn’t look at the classic bowl, where the physical battle takes place. Instead her vermillion eyes were focused above the bey dish. They were widened and full of disbelief, moving hues of red and white being reflected in them. Taking a few steps backwards, she couldn’t do anything else than stare.

A smile crept on the young man’s face, as he watched the blonde’s mouth moving. But even without lipreading abilities, he could make out the word that silently escaped her lips.

“Wow.”

* * *

Hello... it's me...

wow, it's been a while^^ I was really busy the last few weeks so.. yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I kinda don't have any ideas for the next chapter, so... does any of you have any ideas? Or wishes?

Just wanted to say that Max' advice part is inspired from

[The Rules To Surviving The Beyblade World](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4218793/1/The-Rules-To-Surviving-The-Beyblade-World) by [Ray-Tiger-Cat](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/865327/Ray-Tiger-Cat)

it's just so funny, I just had to^^ I really recommend this fic to everyone, it's awesome :3

love

Mini

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any grammar or spelling errors, that would be really helpful <3 Or plot holes or if something's inconsistence. Critique is as welcome as praise^^


End file.
